Return Of the Legend
by MetalWarmon
Summary: After not being in any competitions, Brian Miles goes to duel academy to see if he can top yugi muto and become the next king of games while showing off some strong cards.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Brisan Miels

New Opportunities

Staying in the shadows during Yugi Muto's glory, Brisan Miels decides to hit Duel Academy to become the next king of games.

"Man I'm going to be late for my duel entrance exam if I don't hurry up." I rush to the entrance ready to take my exam. I arrive to meet up with a boy named Syrus and we are quickly separated to go duel. I arrive to the floor and look at my opponent. "Ready, test giver?" I asked. He nods and lets me go first. I draw and summon Rogue Doll (atk 1600 def 1000) and play one card face down. I pass it to my instructor. He draws and summons mad dog of darkness with 1900 attack and three cards face down. He then attacks my monster but is denied because I activate Magic Cylinder. His lifepoints go down to 2100. I then take a turn drawing a card, playing Harpie's Feather Duster and attacking him directly. I then summon another Rogue Doll. I let my instructor take another turn. He draws and plays Big Shield Gardna in Defense mode. He then attacks me with mad dog of darkness. That brings me down to 3700 lifepoints. He then returns it to me. I draw and play breaker the magical warrior. He watches my monsters attack go up by three hundred.

"How did his attack go up, boy" he asked me. I look at him and laugh at his stupidity.

"His effect give him a 300 point boost and the ability to destroy a trap or magic card on your side of the field' I explained. I then attack his mad dog of darkness. This destroys both our monsters. I then let him go. He plays a monster in defense and returns it to me. I draw and summon by sacrificing Rogue Doll Silent Swordsman LV 5. I then play a card face down. I pass it back to him. I then activate bell of destruction and destroy silent swordsman but I take no damage due to Ring of defense. I win the duel just as Jaden walks in. I go to my seat and sit with Bastion. "Nice Job, Brisan," he said. I then watch Jaden go to his duel. "Thanks Bastion, but I wanted to pull a real legendary card'" I replied. He only looks at me and we watch Jaden's duel.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own Brisan Miel

A Clue to Past

At the welcoming ceremony, I discovered a few familiar personalities from my friends in Domino. First was Chazz Princeton, who thinks weaklings don't belong at the duel academy. Following him is the third year undefeated Zane. These two guys reminded me a lot like Kaiyba.

Well later that night I was challenged to a duel by a third year girl named, Melissia, queen of water monsters. "Don't bother dueling her," said my roommate, Andy. By the time he's done talking on the don'ts I'm long gone to the Obelisk Area.

I walk in to see her waiting with some friends. " I knew you would show, but it will only show how worthless you truly are, slifer slacker." "Careful, I wouldn't be calling a god a slacker," I suggested.

She looks at me and laughs, "Why did these three dorm names actually exist?" she asked me. You're about to find out, girl," I replied.

Our duel then begins with me going first. I summon Warrior of Zera with 1600 attack points and one card face down. I give it to her. She plays two face down cards and a defense monster. She then returns it to me. I draw and play Rogue Doll also with 1600 attack and activate Raigeki. She counters with spell shield type 8.She sends one card to the graveyard and negates my card. I attack first with Rogue doll at her monster and then at her lifepoints with Warrior of Zera.

"Nice move kid," she exclaimed. "Thanks your not doing to bad yourself," I replied. She draws and plays a defense monster. I draw and play Elemental hero Sparkman. I attack with Sparkman to reveal Penguin Knight which returns two cards to the owners hand. She returns my warrior and Rouge doll. She then goes and plays Poison Draw frog in attack mode and a card face down. She gives it back to me. I play a defense monster and attack with Sparkman. She then loses 1500 hundred lifepoints. This leaves her with 900 lifepoints. I give her the go ahead. Nothing to due and she returns it to me. I draw and play harpies feather duster and then summon Buster Blader I then attack her directly.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

I own only Brisan Miel

Wing Dragon of Ra appears pt one

After beating Melissa in a duel Brisan

returns to his dorm. Later that night,

attempting to take a break Brisan

discovers that Syrus let his room in and

good mood and he waits for Jaden to

leave. Jaden finally leaves and travels to

the obelisk dorm and is forced to duel.

Watching this duel from a distance

Brisan learns how good Alexis and Jaden

really are. Jaden wins but barley since

he had only 200 left. I return to my room

and wait for morning.

Comes five in morning I get a knock

on my door and it's Dr Crowler. "I know

you went over to the girls' dorm boy"

"Yeah so what if I did Mr. Crowler" I

replied. He is mad I can see and he

threatens to expel me but I give him a

better idea. "Hey why do you and I duel,

to see if I go or stay. "I suggested.

He thinks this over and decides to

take me up on that offer. I ask if during

his class is okay and he sees it fit to

Jaden what a true champion does.

We enter the duel area and he lets

me begin the duel. "Prepared to get

schooled teach," I laughed drawing my

six cards since I was going first. I

summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode

and one card face down. Crowler goes

and plays a face down defense monster.

he also plays three cards face down. I

get a second chance and summon

rocket warrior in attack and attack his

face down monster. It reveals golem

sentry and Crowler sends Zera back to

my hand. He goes and plays another

defense monster and puts the golem

face down. Rocket warrior then attacks

second face down monster. I give him

the go ahead and he summons ancient

gear golem in attack mode and plays

space typoon, destroying my dramatic

rescue card. He attacks and I take 1500

hundred damage. The score him 4000

me 2300.

To be continued.


	4. Ra's Return Part 2

Disclaimer: Check pervious Chapters

Winged Dragon of Ra Appears part two

"So Brisan, do you think you can beat my golem?" laughed Crowler. Yeah in only two turns is needed. I draw and play polymerization and summon Dark Paladin to the field. I then set a face down card and a defense monster. He draws and attacks with ancient gear golem. I then play negate attack and he returns it to me. I draw and flip summon Magician of faith to retrieve polymerization. I quickly give him the okay to go. He draws and attacks with his golem at my magician of faith but I play the trap Magic Cylinder giving him 3000 points of damage. I get the okay and I play the spell of Polymerization making Elemental hero Thunder Giant. I then play Raigeki. "Now witness my true monster of power" I declare. I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of RA. Everyone is in shock and disbelief. "Hey Jay; how can that boy hold a rare like Ra, Syrus asked. Jaden doesn't answer him. His eyes are focused on the legendary monster that belonged to the king of games back in battle city. I give two thousand life points to Ra and Ra attacks you directly teach.

" I lost, how can this be and to another Slifer slacker," complained the doctor. "True is teach I lowed scored it on purpose and that is final. I stand out on the field and yell. " I will accept any challenge from anyone at anytime during school hours until 8pm every night so if anyone wants a piece of Ra just give me a holler, I announce walking back to my room at the Slifer dorm.


End file.
